1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work holder for use for supporting long helicopter rotors during blade modification and a process for the surgical removal of the outer tip to provide a rotor that is structurally, aerodynamically, and dynamically identical to the longer rotor blade. The invention deals more particularly with a work holder to support a Bell Helicopter Model UH-1H rotor blade assembly and a process for modifying the blade for FAA approved installation on the Bell Helicopter Model UH-1B.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several prior art work holders for supporting long objects to be worked on. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,306 to Campbell discloses an improvement in horses used in window glass factories for supporting the glass cylinders after they have been taken down, and while they are being cut into smaller cylinders. Connections are provided between supporting members of the horse whereby pressure or weight on one member will be transmitted to another or others and thus cause them to adjust themselves to the surface of the cylinder and evenly support the latter throughout its length irrespective of differences in diameter so that the weight of the cylinder will be evenly distributed on the supporting member of the horse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,295 to Galbarini et al discloses a work holder for use for supporting large sized rotors of electric machines during longitudinal milling thereof on a milling machine. The work is rotated by a simple manipulation, avoiding torsional deformations and protecting at the same time the previously milled slots against mechanical damage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,863 to Owen discloses a welding jig which includes a pair of parallel rails which support at least two movable carriages. The patent to Owen uses rollers mounted on parallel shafts to hold circular parts and rotate them as they are being processed. None of the prior art devices are used on nor can they be used on such a varying shape as a helicopter blade nor do they require the precision and care to meet FAA regulations. The device and process of the instant invention has been granted Department of Transportation-Federal Aviation Administration Supplemental Type Certificate Number SA2621SO.